Por Acaso
by TALITATAVARES86
Summary: Eliot volta para o departamento de polícia após uma série de assassinatos em série, meninos por toda a cidade correm perigo. Para isso ele irá precisar ainda mais de Olívia Benson, sua parceira por 15 longos anos


Era mais um dia como outro qualquer. Eliot estava se preparando para sair quando recebeu um chamado do trabalho. Outra criança havia desaparecido. Não conseguia entender como podia estar nesse ramo por tanto tempo. 15 anos num ritmo frenético de casos horripilantes e ele sabia que sempre iria se surpreender com a maldade humana  
Ao chegar numa rua afastada do centro do Brooklyn. Ele viu Liv, sua parceira de longa data  
liv estava abaixada, examinando um pedaço de tecido ensanguentado com aquele olhar penetrante  
Eliot não entendia. Mas as vezes se pegava pensando na parceira, não entendia porque liv estava sozinha a tanto tempo.  
Em meio a esses pensamentos precisava manter o foco. Kathy era uma mulher maravilhosa, sabia que muitas vezes sua ausência atrapalhava o casamento. Mas era o jeito dele de mostrar que se importava.

- El... Eliot. Vc está aí? Tdo bem?

- hum... Sim. Desculpe, estava... Bem o que temos aqui?

Olivia olhou pro parceiro sem saber muito bem o que dizer. Já não era primeira vez que ele se desconectava do mundo, as vezes ela achava que seu retorno para a unidade o havia mudado de alguma forma.  
Não que ele estivesse perdido o jeito. Ele apenas estava diferente, mais calado, as vezes um tanto distante. Depois que ele voltou não haviam conversado sobre sua saída.  
Na verdade desde aquele tiroteio eles não haviam conversado sobre nada, parecia que 2 anos de ausência não foram nada, nem mesmo dois minutos, o que ficava, era apenas um buraco, um borrão de lembranças que não valiam ser revividas.

O lugar era assustador, por mais que já se acostumasse, não conseguia parar de sentir o odor podre que invadia suas narinas.

Não era possível identificar muito do corpo, nem mesmo identificar se era de fato um corpo,

No interior de um túnel abandonado, era possível encontrar vestígios do que parecia ser carne humana, pele e sangue que se misturavam a terra úmida o que tornava o reconhecimento da vítima ainda mais difícil.

Com todo o caos que a aparição da polícia pode causar, aquele lugar era estranho, talvez fosse por conta das horas avançadas do dia, mas alguma coisa parecia não se encaixar.

Já era o 5º caso de meninos desaparecidos, talvez fosse menos, não tinham certeza sobre o 1º e o 3º menino, mas a cada investigação o mistério e a ousadia do assassino pareciam cada vez mais confuso.

Uma coisa era certa, todos os meninos desaparecidos eram negros, muitos deles com um histórico de maus tratos, e talvez até de abusos. Mas a maneira como esses meninos eram encontrados depois, era de se chocar todo o departamento.

Donald Cragan capitão do departamento fora readmitido, pois a cidade estava começando a entrar em pânico com a série de assassinados.

Um Serial Killer, era a última coisa que NY precisava.

- Liv, Preciso de você aqui, gritou a médica legista, Drª Melinda Warner

- O que acha que aconteceu Melinda?

- Ainda não sei, preciso levar essas amostras para o laboratório,

- Ele ainda pode estar vivo ? interrompe Eliot, ainda sem muita clareza do que está acontecendo.

- Não posso dizer muita coisa, apenas que o que encontramos pertence a um Humano, Warner explica com o tom preocupado.

Benson, tenta reviver algo que talvez ela tenha perdido, pois os casos embora diferentes, possuíam muitas coisas semelhantes.

A areia molhada, o sangue, os pedaços de pele caídos ao chão, 3 de 5 meninos foram encontrados com as partes genitais cortadas e costuradas.

Warner não tinha certeza, mas acreditava que os meninos não sofreram enquanto vivos, os corpos encontrados, eram praticamente talhados numa espécie de tentativa monstruosas de criarem anjos, assexuados.

- Liv, talvez seja melhor você levar os pais do garoto ao laboratório, vou precisar de algumas amostras.

- Sim Claro. Responde a detetive.

Eliot ainda parecia em choque, não que não estivesse acostumado com as barbaridades, mas todo aquele caso o fazia lembrar de quando Richard era pequeno, muitas vezes não entendia porque o filho, implorava para que ele o levasse para a escola.

Talvez se os Jackson estivesse com o filho naquela manhã, as coisas fossem diferentes.


End file.
